Lobo en piel de cordero
by MiloLM
Summary: [Genderbend]. Porque para Shinigami, Kai era un lobo vestido de cordero que algún día saltaría a por Lea.


**Nombre del one-shot:** Lobo en piel de cordero.

 **Personajes:** [Male] Shinigami y [Male] Kai.

 **Pairing:** -

 **Línea de tiempo:** AU/Humanos-Genderbend. Semi-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Semi-AU [Universo Alterno]. Genderbend [Cambio de género]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y nada románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo.

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Categoría:** Comedia, Parodia, Amistad.

 **Total de palabras:** 710.

 **Notas:** No sé de dónde carajos saqué la idea para hacer esta mierda xD Pero no me arrepiento de nada x'D

* * *

 **Summary:** Porque para Shinigami, Kai era un lobo vestido de cordero que algún día saltaría a por Lea.

* * *

 _ **Lobo en piel de cordero**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—¿Qué hacías? —pregunta perezosamente Shinigami, que está comiendo una paleta de helado, hacia Kai quien se acercaba a sentarse a un lado suyo en el enorme sofá de la guarida.

El castaño se desploma y suspira pesadamente a la par que niega con una mano y sonríe inocentemente.

—Sólo estaba entrenando con Lea. —Contesta tranquilamente.

Entonces el hechicero muerde de golpe su paleta, y se la saca de la boca, para luego observar con una sonrisa pícara a su mejor amigo. Kai por otro lado no entiende esa expresión tan repentina y sospechosa.

—¿Entrenando? —Inquiere con tono prometedor, y su compañero frunciendo el ceño confundido asiente lentamente, no muy seguro de sus acciones ya que sabe que el chico es más peligroso de lo que cualquiera—. Mm… Algo me dice que estás mintiéndome descaradamente.

—… ¿Por qué?

—Por favor, no me digas que mientras pelean no miras de más. —Comenta perversamente, y el ninja se pone a pensar en el significado de esas palabras. Enseguida se sonroja y le tira un almohadón a la cara del pelinegro.

—Jódete, pervertido. Yo no le hago a eso.

—Ay sí, ay sí —bromea todavía Shinigami, tirando el almohadón hacia algún lado y siguiendo con su sonrisa socarrona—. Es en estos momentos donde recuerdo ese ridículo video de YouTube con ese cantante español.

—¿Qué?

— _Cuidado con aparentar ser dulce niño de papá_ —comienza a cantar burlonamente el chico, haciendo que Kai lo mire raro. Empero él ni se inmuta y sigue cantando en un intento verdadero de molestar a su amigo—. _Es fácil engañar, pero el lobo se viste con piel de cordero._

—Cállate, quieres. —Pide secamente Kai.

— _Bala, dime, ¿tienes el control? ¿Eres lobo o eres el cordero?_ —Sigue cantando como si nada mientras Kai tiene un severo tic en el ojo—. _Sé sincero, mírate. ¿Cómo son tus ojos, o cómo es tu color de piel? Pregunto…_

—¡Ya cállate! —Exclama de la nada lanzándose a atacarlo y ahorcarlo, a la par que un sonrojo aparece en su rostro sin que se dé cuenta—. No cantes cosas ridículas.

—Pero si… esa canción… va muy bien con tu situación. —Explica con algo de dificultad, y se lleva de nuevo su helado a la boca, sin tomarse en cuenta el hecho de que está siendo estrangulado.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Es mi hermana! —lo suelta, y lo mira feo.

Guardan silencio un momento.

— _Dime, ¿tú duermes tranquilo? ¿Cómo eres capaz de ser así?_ —vuelve a cantar como si nada.

—¡A la mierda, te mataré!

* * *

—Y… ¿Valió la pena molestar de esa manera a Kai? —pregunta la joven rubia, observando cómo Shinigami, todo lleno de heridas en el cuerpo y varias cortadas en el rostro, juega con el gato helado.

Entonces el aludido levanta la cabeza, y sonríe de oreja a oreja.

—Valió cada maldito segundo —afirma entusiasmado, y luego mira por donde están Kai y Lea charlando cómodamente. Su sonrisa se ensancha de una manera malvada y perversa—. No tardará mucho hasta ese lobo se quite la piel de encima.

—No entiendo. —Aclara Mary con tono inocente, y el chico le acaricia la cabeza dulcemente.

—No necesitas hacerlo.

Porque para Shinigami, Kai era un lobo vestido de cordero que algún día saltaría a por Lea.

Y esperaría ese día para luego burlarse.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

 **Créditos a los respectivos autores de la canción (itsfandubtime).**


End file.
